Ward
A ward was an item that revealed the Fog of War once placed. It was visible for a short time but became stealthed and had a limited duration of 3 minutes. A ward used to have the fixed 3 units of health and any attack on it only reduced 1 unit per hit regardless. Any damage enhancing effect (e.g. , passive of , passive of or any passive) would not be applied or consumed while attacking the ward. Wards would visibly burn when attacked by a champion with Crest of Cinders, but no additional damage would be dealt. In patch V3.12 Sight and Vision Wards received a model and texture update. In patch V3.14 Sight and Vision Wards were changed totally, Sight Ward was renamed Stealth Ward and now is limited to 3 placed for player and Vision Wards now are visibles but have 5 units of health and are limited to 1 per player. Stealth wards may no longer be bought in the store. Available Wards and Ward Items Available wards are: * is a ward that reveals all units nearby, including stealthed units. * wards. It has three charges, and may consume a charge to place a ward. * wards. It has four charges, and may consume a charge to place a ward. * Consumes a charge to place an invisible http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Stealth_Ward Stealth Ward which reveals the surrounding area for 60 – 120 seconds. Stores one charge every 180 – 120seconds, up to 2 maximum charges. * a visible ward that lasts indefinitely. has one hit point -upgrade to the totem above * wards. It has four charges, and may consume a charge to place a ward. * wards. It has four charges, and may consume a charge to place a ward. * wards. It has four charges, and may consume a charge to place a ward. Skins Ward skins refers to the altered appearance of a and/or , but no change to their item effects. Ward skins have usually been introduced during seasonal events and fall into the theme of that event (i.e. Haunting ward for Harrowing or Snowman Ward for Snowdown Showdown). In October 2013, Riot introduced the first Champion-themed ward skins as well. Also, recently, they have been releasing ward skins to coincide with eSport events, like the Season 3 Championship ward skin. As of patch V4.9, can use Ward Skins for their Stealth Ward. The following is a list of all ward skins that have been created and put into the game by availability: Available Ward Skins Permanent Wards Skins in the Store Champion Theme = |-| Skin Theme= |-| Lore Event = |-| Lunar Revel= |-| Valentine's Day = Legacy Ward Skins These ward skins have been put up for sale for a limited amount of time, but could return to the store in the future for short periods during special and holiday events. eSports = |-| Poros = |-| Harrowing= |-| Lunar Revel= |-| Snowdown = |-|Valentine's Day= Special Ward Skins Event= |-|Seasonal Reward= For the end of Season four rewards, Riot awarded players who participated in ranked team play with special ward skins based on how many points they acquired at the end of the season. A player scores 1 point for a 3v3 ranked team win and 3 points for a 5v5 ranked team win. Development ''Rented Ward Skins'' Ward skins first appeared during the 2012 Harrowing seasonal event, and the five new ward skins were put on sale for rent only '''and not permanent. Some of the wards were purchasable for a small amount of while others were made obtainable with . Riot was just introducing the new idea of ward skins and listened intently to the feedback (that proved to be negative) for future ward skins. '''Harrowing 2012 Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Ward Skins Coming Soon We're excited to announce ward skins, a new customization option that allows you to change the appearance of your Sight and Vision Wards on the Fields of Justice. In keeping with the season, these ward skins are inspired by the haunting guise of the Shadow Isles. Activating a ward skin will transform your wards into ghosts, spooky trees, spiders, creepy stone statues, or pumpkin-headed bats with their own unique visual effects, sounds, and animations. Here's how they work. When you purchase a specific ward skin from the Wards tab of the League of Legends Store, it gets added to your inventory for one week. You can activate a specific ward skin to change the appearance of your wards in game. You can keep up to a year's worth (52 weeks) of ward skins in your inventory at a time, so don’t hesitate to stock up if you have a favorite. Ward skins function the same as a regular Sight or Vision ward. Here are the first five ward skins available to unlock: * Deadfall Ward – 200 IP * Haunting Ward – 800 IP * Tomb Angel Ward – 25 RP * Widow Ward – 75 RP * Bat-O-Lantern Ward – 165 RP ''Free Ward Skins'' After receiving the negative feedback from players voicing their objection against having to spend points on a ward skin that won't be permanent on their account, ward skins were made free to use for upcoming events. However, they were only available for use during the following seasonal event and removed once they were over. Snowdown Showdown 2012 * Snowman Ward * Gingerbread Ward Lunar Revel 2013 * Banner of the Serpent Ward * Lantern of the Serpent Ward ''Permanent Ward Skins'' On October 1st 2013, Riot introduced the first permanent and champion- based ward skins. Announcement made by RiotWenceslausChampion-themed wards in store now If you've been hankering for some new ward skins, we've got some good news for you. The first run of permanent, non-seasonal wards is now hot off the presses into the League of Legends store. To help you rep a trio of your favorite champs wherever you're laning, these new ward skins are all themed after members of the League of Legends lineup. You'll find them in the wards tab of the store for 640 RP once the new patch lands: * Lux: Light the way with some wand-shaped warding! * Soraka: Let the cosmos guide you by picking up Starchild wards! * Draven: Fly your League of Draven colors proudly with the official ward of the Glorious Executioner! If you're a super-passionate ward-enthusiast or just like a little variety you can also snag all three as a bundle for 1632 RP. It's a good day to buy a Sight Stone, summoners. Happy warding, and we'll see you on the Fields of Justice. Harrowing 2013 For the Harrowing event of 2013, the five holiday ward skins from the previous year saw their return to the store. This time they were free to use during the event and purchasable for 640 to unlock them permanently.Harrowing 2013 Faq ''Ward Skin Reward'' The assortment of Seasonal Rewards that players could receive had something new to offer in Season 3. As the season came to a close on November 12, 2013, Riot awarded summoners who achieved a ranking of Silver or higher the exclusive Victorious Ward Skin - the was first ward skin to be offered as a prize.End of Season 3 Rewards Valentine's Day 2014 For The Valentine's Day event of 2014, Riot released a Roses Bouquet skin '''for 640 '''for a limited time. Media Pictures= Sight Ward New.png|Sight Ward post V3.12 Vision Ward New.png|Vision Ward Sight Ward 1.jpg|Old Ward Model Snowdown Wards 2012.jpg|Snowdown Showdown 2012 Wards Snowman ward.png|Snowman Ward Gingerbread ward.png|Gingerbread Ward Lunar Revel Wards.jpg|Lunar Revel Wards Lunar Revel wards 2013.png|Lunar Revel Wards Mystery_Ward.jpg|Mystery Ward skins icon Vision Ward debris.jpg|Vision Ward debris References Category:Gameplay elements Category:Consumable items Category:Lists es:Centinela ru:Тотем zh:Ward